1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printing system and an image forming apparatus and method.
2. Summary
According to an aspect of the invention, there is provided a printing system including: an image forming unit that forms an image on a recording medium by using plural color materials corresponding to a first color space; an image reader that reads the image formed on the recording medium by the image forming unit in a second color space, which is different from the first color space; a first color converter that creates second image data by converting a color space of first image data used for forming an image using the image forming unit into a third color space, a reproduction color gamut of the third color space being wider than a reproduction color gamut of the first color space and a reproduction color gamut of the second color space; a second color converter that creates fourth image data by converting a color space of third image data, which is obtained as a result of reading an image by using the image reader, from the second color space to the third color space; a determining unit that determines whether a pixel value of each of pixels of an image represented by the first image data or the second image data is located inside or outside an input color gamut that is readable by the image reader; a correction unit that corrects, among the pixels of the image represented by the second image data and pixels of an image represented by the fourth image data, both of the second image data and the fourth image data being obtained on the basis of the first image data, pixels located at the same position as a pixel having a pixel value which is determined to be located outside the input color gamut by the determining unit; and an inspection unit that performs inspection to find a defect of an image formed on the recording medium by the image forming unit, by checking each of pixels of an image represented by fifth image data obtained as a result of correcting the second image data by using the correction unit against the associated pixel of an image represented by sixth image data obtained as a result of correcting the fourth image data by using the correction unit. The correction unit performs correction, among the pixels of the image represented by the second image data and the pixels of the image represented by the fourth image data, on the pixels located at the same position as the pixel having the pixel value which is determined to be located outside the input color gamut by the determining unit so that the inspection unit does not detect a difference between the corrected pixels.